Friends 'Til the End
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany and Russia never really thought they were friends. But when they get into a car crash with two other friends, have amnesia, and everyone in the world has vanished, they think differently. Rated T, for violence, cursing. etc.
1. Chapter 1: Car Crash

**Friends 'Til the End**

**I got this idea from Family Guy, it ain't gonna be accurate.**

* * *

Belarus stopped her brother before he could walk through the door. "Where are you going?" She asked, crossing her arms. Russia sighed. His sisters were always like parents to him. Belarus acted almost like a father, while Ukraine acted exactly like a caring mother... a little creepy to think of them as a couple.

"Germany wanted me to go out drinking with him and his friends." He smiled. Ukraine walked to her Belorussian's sister's side. "Don't get into any trouble, OK, Little brother?" She spoke softly, walking over to him to give him a hug. Russia backed away from her. "Da, I won't. You two have to stop worrying so much." He shined a fake smile.

His sisters waved to him when he left. "Don't let any of them try anything funny!" Belarus shouted as he walked through the grass of the yard A car had pulled had pulled up in the driveway. His walking turned into a low jog, wanting to get away from his sisters as soon as possible.

He opened the door to the backseat. "Eh, Russland, you can sit in the front if you like." Germany urged. He was the one driving the pitch black car. It seemed to blend in with the night.

Prussia and Britain were in the backseat. They were talking about crossword puzzles and politics.

Russia sat in the seat in the front, next to Germany. "Spasibo." He smiled. Germany smiled half-heartily back.

_"Luckily he didn't sit next do us..." _He heard Prussia snicker from behind. Germany turned, looking at them with a scowl. "Shut your mouths back there." He ordered.

They drove through the night. It was dark, and peaceful. More peaceful than Russia had ever seen.

They were driving to one of the saloons down the block. (Yes, I said saloon, deal with it. xD)

Every now and then, Prussia and Britain giggled stupidly. "Oui, West." Prussia began.

"Are you and Russia really friends?" He asked. Germany looked at him through the mirror of the car. "Ja, we're friends. What the hell are you and Britain laughing at back there? Are you two planning a goddamn panty raid?" Russia giggled at the last sentence. Germany looked over at him, a small smile on his face.

"How far away is this bar anyways?" Prussia asked, shifting in his seat. "This car is uncomfortable as hell."

Germany's smile disappeared, looking back to the street. "Far." He replied.

The two groaned. "Are you serious?" Britain asked. Germany turned to look at him. "Hey, I wasn't the one you invited you to come. It was him over there." He said, pointing to Prussia. Russia watched as they continued to fight, he smiled a bit, turning to face the road. His eyes widened at the sight in front of them. There was a turning part in the highway, and they were about to crash.

"Germany! The road!" Russia shouted. The German looked over his shoulder. "Holy shit!" He shouted, trying to turn the steering wheel.

"West! You fucking idiot!" Prussia screeched. The four screamed as they crashed into the wall of the turning point. Everything faded to black. The only thing that they could feel was a stinging pain. Only God knew what was bound to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter one. :L **

**I know, it's short. **

**Chapter two, soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

**Friends 'Til the End**

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open. Russia looked around the room he was in. It was a hospital room. How did he get here? What was he doing before? He couldn't remember. Who was he? What was his name? He didn't know. He swung his legs down, stepping onto the cold, marble white floor. He was wearing a surgery gown, but he could see a beige coat, scarf, and tan pants hung on the top of the closet door in the room. Were those his?

He stepped out of the room. No one was in the hospital. Odd, usually you would see many people rushing down the halls... right?

"Hey, who are you?" He heard someone ask. He looked over at the albino man walking towards him. Russia looked down. "I'm not sure." He responded.

"I don't know either." The Prussian man spoke.

"Who are you two?" A British man approached them, a blond walking behind him. The two shrugged.

The Brit scratched his head. "So, we don't remember anything?"

"Maybe we were in an accident." The German beside him inquired. The albino looked around. "An accident that wiped out the whole world." He spoke.

Russia walked to one of the windows. Snow bristled through the streets. No one was in sight. Even though the window was closed, it was almost as if Russia could feel the freezing winds blow through his hair. "I think we're in Moscow." He spoke.

The German walked beside him. "Where is everyone?" He asked. Russia could see his reflection in the window. His face looked childish. A big nose, puffy cheeks, violet eyes, and small lips.

Prussia looked at Germany. He looked like him, did he? Were they related, perhaps?

"I guess we should try to figure out what's going on." Germany spoke, backing away from the window. "We might want to figure out who we are." He walked down the corridor to his room to put his clothing on.

* * *

The four stepped out into the cold. "Holy God! It's cold as hell!" The Prussian complained, folding his arms to bring more warmth.

Germany pulled the collars of his shirt up to protect his neck from the wind. "Let's just keep moving." Luckily it wasn't snowing. That would've made it terrible.

Russia held his ivory scarf around his neck. He shivered slightly, making a small squeak when he did. The German must've heard it because he looked over at him. Russia looked back at him. He looked so angry, but that was probably his usual face.

Germany looked back into the snowed streets, continuing to walk. Was that a smile on his face?

"Y'know, I think my name is probably Tony." Prussia spoke. "Or, like probably Jimmy." Germany looked over at him. "It's probably Gilbert." Prussia gave him a disgusted look. "Ugh, that's not a very awesome name." He replied.

"I think my name is Nico." Russia spoke softly from behind them. "My name'll probably be Harry." Britain said, walking beside Prussia. Germany looked up, thinking. "I'm probably... Louis... or something that begins with an L." Russia looked at him. "You're name might be Ludwig. Because you're German, and Ludwig begins with an L." He smiled.

Germany looked over at him. "Ja, it might. That's pretty clever." He smiled back to him.

Britain looked at him. "Your voice is deep as hell."

"Hell's pretty deep." Prussia laughed. Germany eyed them. "Okay, fine. Maybe my name's Satan then." Russia giggled, making Germany smile.

"You have a cute laugh..." Germany said quietly, blushing a bit. Russia smiled brighter. "S-spasibo." He spoke, a light pink tint across his cheeks. Prussia noticed their little conversation. "Are you guys like lovers or something?" He joked. Germany shot him a glare.

"Look! Over there!" Britain pointed. There was a car crashed into the side of a building. It was a pitch black color, the front smashed to a pulp.

The four walked to the vehicle. "Who do you think was driving this?" Russia asked. Britain shrugged, opening the car door. He looked into the glove-box for any information. "There's this. It's a photo." Britain pulled out a photo. It had all of them on it, along with a few other people.

It said who was who at the bottom of the picture. "My name's Arthur Kirkland... but my name's also Britain...? The hell? I'm a country?" Prussia stepped beside him. "We all are."

"You're Germany and Russia." He spoke, pointing at the two. "Also known as... Ludwig Beilschmidt and Ivan Braginsky." He looked at his name. "Goddammit, Germany. You were right, my name's Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt, HOLY SHIT! We're related!" He spoke, pointing at the German.

"We are? Are we brothers?" He asked, looking at the photo as well.

"What should we call eachother?" Russia asked. "Should we call eachother our country names or our real names." Prussia thought for a moment. "How about countries? It's not as confusing as learning names." They nodded in agreement.

"There's also a driver's license... well, four of them." The Brit spoke, holding out the cards.

Russia grabbed his, looking at the address. "It says I live at the Kremlin, which isn't too far, actually." He spoke, looking over at the tall mansion which could easily be seen.

_"We _certainly don't live anywhere around here." Prussia pointed out. The four continued to walk through the snowed out streets.

* * *

"This is an empty house..." Britain pointed out. The house was large, yet it didn't have very much furniture. Russia looked around the room. It looked so creepy.

He noticed a picture of Russia on the edge of the fireplace in the living room. He held it, looking at the photo in curiosity. Russia held a gun in his hands, an eerie smile on his face. He could see people in the background, either wounded or on the ground. What the hell? He looked at the Russian. Was he the cause of all of this mayhem?

He couldn't be sure. He might be, but who knows. Prussia walked beside him, looking at the picture. "Mein Gott... _he _did this?" He asked. "I'm not sure." Britain replied. Russia walked out of the room, going to examine more of the house. "Germany, get over here." Prussia commanded, holding out the photograph.

"Do you think Russia did all of this?" He asked. Germany eyed the picture. It was certainly Russia. He had the same childlike face.

He stared, wide eyed. "He couldn't..."

"What are you three looking at?" Russia asked, walking up from behind him. They jumped in surprise. "Nothing." Prussia replied, immediately putting the photo back on the shelf. Russia smiled.

Prussia and Britain watched him uncertainly. "I guess we should figure more of this out in the morning..." He spoke, looking at the dark sky." It had actually taken them a while to walk here, despite Russia saying it wasn't so far.

Germany nodded. "We should get some rest."

The four walked up the stairs. Prussia slept in one of the rooms on the left side of the hall. It was mostly a dark blue color. The bed sheets were a navy blue, the curtains a matching color. That was mostly it.

Britain slept in the room opposite of Prussia. His room was almost the same, only it was white. There were only three rooms, so two people had to sleep in the last room to the left.

Russia lay in his bed uncomfortably. He noticed Germany was placing sheets on the ground, making a bed for himself. "What are you doing? You can just sleep in this bed. It's rather big for one person." He smiled. Germany looked up at him, blushing. "Are you sure?" Russia nodded, moving over so he could have space to lay down.

Germany smiled, fixing his tank top he had been wearing under his green jacket. He had a rather muscular body. "D-danke." He replied, laying in the bed next to Russia. The two sat in the most uncomfortable silence, unable to sleep. They stared at the ceiling.

Russia turned to his side, trying to get comfy. He felt Germany turn over on his side as well, getting closer to the Russian. Now it felt extremely uncomfortable. He felt arms wrap around him. "Eh?! What are you doing?!" He asked, looking back with a glare.

He realized that Germany couldn't hear him. He had already fallen asleep. Russia watched him for a little while, unaware that he had turned over to face him. He breathed slowly, his eyebrows lowered, making him look angry while he slept. It was cold in the house, including the fact that they didn't have a heater.

Without thinking, he moved closer to the German. It felt more warm when he was near him. He fell asleep, his face buried in Germany's chest.

* * *

**A/N: D'awwwww, how adorable. **

**Chapter three soon.**


End file.
